This invention relates to region information processing systems.
In the work performed by an electronic digital computer, there are problems which treat the information about multi-dimensionally spread spaces, namely regions, such as image processing, computer graphics, a statistical processing of data distributed in a space and pattern recognition.
However, as the fundamental function of a digital computer comprises the arithmetic operations between two pieces of data, even if a problem which should be processed geometrically is proposed, it is necessary that a processing method must be set up for the computer so as to solve the problem by chain of numerical analysis procedures. Thus, the computer often has to make a detour in forming such processing procedures. Accordingly, under the present circumstances, satisfactory speed and throughput cannot be expected. Furthermore, in the case where high speed processing is required, the problem must be solved by using a high speed computer in a parallel mode. Therefore, a huge system will be required, and accordingly this approach is impractical.